1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undercarriage structure of a motor vehicle, and in particular, to an undercarriage structure of a motor vehicle having great rigidity against loads acting from the side.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a motor vehicle undercarriage structure as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-85278. This conventional undercarriage structure is provided with a front floor, a tunnel portion integrated with the front floor extending in a front/rear direction, a rear floor disposed behind the front floor, and a pair of boxed channels formed by the rear edge of the front floor and the front edge of the rear floor, which are arranged to extend in the width direction and are connected at inner ends thereof to the tunnel portion.
In the conventional motor vehicle undercarriage, since the tunnel portion has great rigidity, the undercarriage is effective against loads acting from the side.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for a motor vehicle undercarriage with greatly increased rigidity and reduced weight.